


And Then There's Lewd

by MunRitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter
Summary: Drabbles, shorts, and one shots galore! These are some rather salacious and steamy (and sometimes funny) smut chapters for my fic, And Then There's You.





	1. Turn Of Phrase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196420) by [MunRitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter). 



Whimpering, you bit your lip as Stretch rolled his hips up into yours. You were slick with sweat, your hair matted to your face as you continued to take his cock. Legs trembling, you kept riding him as well as you could.

 

How you got to this point with the lazy bastard was entirely unimportant. He was horny, you were bored, and you both were blazed as fuck.

 

Whatever he had packed his bong with was NOT something you'd had before, probably a mixed or monster strain, and as he packed his dick in YOU, you went back to the present. The present that had you staring up at the ceiling and begging him for more as he continued to fuck you senseless. Grunting, you kept your thighs moving as he nailed your ass, not wanting to stop.

 

Boney fingers dug into your hips as Stretch pulled down into his thrusts, not speeding up, but never slowing either. The room stank of sex, sugar and smoke, and it was oh so delicious in your delirious state. Shakily, you started moving faster, end growing ever closer. You were hellbent on chasing it down. You leaned down, sinking teeth into his collarbone for the third time this night, making him hiss in delight.

 

“f-fuck, so close…”

 

Panting, you rode him as well as you could, tightening around him to help. “Shit, Stretch, me too. Come on, at least put in a bit of effort.”

 

“i'm moving my hips!”

 

“Barely. Sans is a damn pillow prince and he puts in more effort.”

 

While he didn't seem too fazed by the jab, only rolling his eyelights, the skeleton did sit up and start thrusting into you more. Grinning at your keening moan, he leaned in next to your ear.

 

“oh yeah, you like that? can't wait to fill this oven with my baby batter and put a bun in ya.”

 

He didn't seem to notice your hips stuttering. Mentally blue screened, you slowed as your brain tried to comprehend the words that came out of his mouth and went into your ear. Stretch grunted and simply picked up his own pace, now groaning, before staring up at you, your eyes locking.

 

“your chocolate starfish is gonna get iced with my frosting.”

 

If what you experienced earlier was a blue screen, this was the equivalent to dumping 5 litres of soda onto a computer and letting it fry. Stretch whined as you raised yourself up off his twitching, very close to finishing cock, and instead of slamming down on him like he anticipated, simply...got up. Exerted from the vigorous activity, he just stared at you in confusion as you put on pants. Your thighs shook a bit, but that was the least of worries.

 

“wait, where-”

 

“I'm leaving. Now. Immediately. I can't believe the words you made me hear with my own ears.”

 

“aw, come on! it was funny!”

 

“That was the worst sentence I've ever heard in my entire fucking life. Bye, dude.”

 


	2. Cotton Sheets and Jester Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months before the rest of your roommates came, you'd had some fun with Sans.

You loved whenever he got this way.

 

Sprawled beneath you, breathing heavily as you kissed up his chest cavity before nibbling on one of his bare ribs. He'd shudder, squirm, and whine a bit as you drew your tongue along the bone.

 

White eyelights stared up at you pleadingly.

 

Sans was so cute when his face was flushed that pretty powder blue. Grinning, you slowly began to stroke his member with your hand. The soft, clear blue glow lit up your chest and cast odd shadows in your room. 

 

“What happened to that smart mouth of yours, Sansy~?”

 

“s-sssssshut up…!” was all he said in response, moving his hips to try and get more from your touches. However, you easily pinned his hip down.

 

“Nuh-uh. You know better than to do that, sugar skull.”

 

The whine that left him made your mouth water a bit. You weren't really up for “boning down” with your roommate, you had work in a few hours and didn't want to get all sweaty and have to shower again.

 

Plus you weren't really wanting to FUCK, but, this? This you could do. Especially since you owed Sans a favor, and he was really stressed and pent up. And what kind of friend would you be to leave him unsatisfied?

 

The shuddering wheeze that left him brought you back to the present, making your smug grin widen. These were rare, but casual times with Sans that you enjoyed. Sure, you would probably enjoy it more if instead of just giving him a handy you were plowing his cute ass into the mattress. But hey, adult life and responsibilities and professionalisms and blah blah whatever.

 

Leaning in, your breath fanned over his short, fat dick which made it twitch. Swiping your tongue across the head of it drew another muffled curse from him. Kissing along his length, you watched his leg jolt as he leaned his head back.

 

Sans hardly ever called on you for sexual favors. You supposed it was how lazy he was, or maybe he had a lower sex drive, or maybe it was him being ace and not needing it, but he did enjoy it occasionally. The other reason was probably how awkward things got if your mouth wasn't occupied.

 

Good thing it was now.

 

After lapping at Sans's blue boner, laving your tongue along the shaft, you went back to the slow strokes you'd started with. A somewhat frustrated whine escaped him.

 

“s-shiiiit, buddy, please. i was so clo-oh! Fuck!”

 

Grinning, your pumps slowed back down from the extremely fast past you'd done just then to be a dick. The skeleton grumbled and covered his flushed face. Which you found adorable, and in turn, you leaned in to kiss one of his bright blue cheeks.

 

Aaaand you should've stuck to blowing him. His smile widened, and your soul fluttered a bit when he peeked at you with white heart-shaped eyelights, before you winced at the sting in your mind and his smile dropped a bit.

 

Cool. You fucked up.

 

Boney hands cupped your cheeks gently, slowly, and he stared at you steadily. You tried pulling away, simply going to get him off and leave, but he took one hand and stopped yours, easing it from his member. Your eyes wouldn't meet his until he said your name.

 

“its okay. just because you aren't ready yet doesn't mean you won't ever be. you've been getting better. i can see the progress, it just doesn't look like much to you because you're seeing it every day.”

 

Your eyes widened, but then relaxed and closed when he pressed his forehead to yours. “I just….I dunno man. I feel awful knowing my dumb bullshit is the-”

 

“nope. stop right there and try again.”

 

You pursed your lips as Sans gave you a less than impressed look. He was still rock hard, but it was only a matter of time before he dispelled his junk. “I feel...inadequate that the reason we can't be in a serious romantic relationship like we want is because my brain is still fu...sick.”

 

Sans had been about to scold you for a second there until you changed your words. Instead, he just nodded patiently. “and that's fine. we can take all the time we need until you're comfortable and well enough mentally to handle being in a relationship. we worked through the break up just fine, we can get through this too. ‘s just a factor of  _ mind over matter _ .”

 

“Boooooo. Get off the stage.”

 

Your friend snorted at your jab. “what I'm saying, is that we waited this long, what's a little longer? you're healing. it takes time. and Paps and I will help you along every step of the way.”

 

You had to blink back some tears before gently headbutting him again. “Bonehead, I love you.”

 

“love you too, buddy.”

 

The two of you basked in the moment until he shifted, moving his hips a bit and reminding you why you were even here in the first place. A grin spread across both of your faces as you took up his dick in your hand again and began jerking him off. The yelp that left Sans was adorable.

 

“Sorry for leaving you high and dry. Let's see if we can fix that, hm?” was all the explanation you gave before wrapping you lips around the head of his cock and teasing it with your tongue, swirling it around the tip. You then slowly began taking more of his thick member in your mouth, sucking on the magical phallus.

 

The way he moaned your name make you feel like you'd just gifted him the meaning of life. Or a keg of his favourite shitty beer. Smiling, you bobbed your head, taking more of his shaft. Blowing the squat monster hadn't been your plan, but how could you say no to such a handsome little pillow prince who was whining and arching his spine as he praised and simultaneously cursed you. You and your clever little tongue that loved to tease.

 

You pulled off after a while, simply jacking him quickly when he gasped out his release was fast approaching. You still weren't on board with a second shower, so you took him back in your mouth and sucked him off until he seized up, a slight rattle coming from his bones as a flood of magic filled your mouth. You swallowed once, twice, then a third around his shaft before pulling off of him and sitting up. You grinned at his form, sweaty and panting with an arm thrown over his sockets in an attempt to hide his flushed blue face.

 

Leaning in, you pecked his cheek as he grumbled tiredly about you “sucking him dry” before getting up and patting his skull. 

 

“Love you,” was all you quietly said as you left his room. You almost missed him murmuring it back to you.

 

He'd wait however long it'd take until you were better and he could call you his lover. Sans blinked tiredly as he thought to himself, closing his sockets to take a quick nap. Yes, he'd wait for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! I know i need to update ATTY but I figured I should make it so the smut chapters wasn't stuck with one short drabble that had some pretty cursed words in it.


End file.
